La Carta de un Cobarde
by Scarpan D
Summary: He debido escribir esto antes de hoy, pero soy un cobarde...Bastante tarde, ¿verdad?... Bastante Cobarde susurró... Ron


**Aqui va esa cosa que se supone debo poner para que todos sepan que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero ¿para que ponerlo si ya todos lo saben?**

* * *

**LA CARTA DE UN COBARDE**

_(Dedicado a Zaida mi prima)_

* * *

_Mi nombre, es un nombre cualquiera.  
El tuyo en cambio, para mi, significa belleza.  
Yo, soy un hombre un cobarde, un idiota, un loco.  
Tú en cambio, eres arte, eres dulzura y perfección..._

**A Hermione:**

He debido escribir esto antes de hoy, pero soy un cobarde, me he tardado bastante en darme valor, y ahora que por fin lo he conseguido ya no sirve de nada.

Te Amé, y la verdad es que aún te Amo, que lástima que ahora no puedas corresponderme, he debido escucharte, y decir la verdad en lugar de pelear.

Acepto abatido esta nueva realidad, justo ahora que me decidí a hablar, tu te has ido¿que puedo hacer yo, sólo me queda vivir, como te lo prometí, pero vivir es difícil si ti.

Y te extraño, sin embargo, ahora solo puedo decírcelo al aire, y no se si me escuchas, no se si me ves, no se si me entiendes.

Soy un idiota, un idiota que se enamoró de su mejor amiga y que no quiso aceptarlo, que no tuvo valor para decirlo, que se está volviendo loco...

Un Loco, un loco, idiota y cobarde, ese soy yo...

Y tú, la perfección andante, la belleza más pura que jamás conocí, un destello de luz en mi oscuridad infinita, un néctar que da vida, un verso hecho de Amor.

Ahora, mientras intento detener las lágrimas, me doy cuenta de todo, te he tenido tan cerca y te he dejado ir¿que te olvide, suena tonto, pues yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti.

¿Que porque te digo ahora todo esto, porque me he vuelto loco, porque te extraño, porque te Amo, porque sigo existiendo y me siento bien muerto.

¿Recuerdas que soñaba a ser famoso, y que todo el mundo me notara al pasar¿Recuerdas también nuestras peleas infantiles, que recuerdos aquellos, y yo que ya no pienso en pelear, ni en soñar, tan solo te extraño, tan solo trato de no pensar, pues siempre termino pensando en ti, y pensar en ti me duele tanto que siento que muero una vez más... pero no dejo de existir...

Si, me he extendido bastante sólo para decirte que aún Te Amo, pero quería que esto fuera perfecto, como tú, ya me conoces, y sabes que en eso de la perfección soy un bobo...Aún asi me he esforzado mucho, hasta he decidido hacerlo en San Valentín, lo sé, lo sé, mucho tiempo después de que te fuiste, pero soy icorregible, y lo sabes se lo dijiste a Harry alguna vez...

Bueno, tengo que despedirme, ya me he dado cuenta que seguir escribiendo no hará que regreses, aun asi, quiero darte las gracias por enseñarme a Amar...

Te diré la verdad, porque no hay nada más justo y más hermoso que la verdad:

_Olvidé resumirte mis sueños y mis fantasías, y el hecho de que eres justo perfecta para mi, Olvidé resumir mil palabras de Amor , también algún verso, varios cientos "Te Quiero's", que mi vida eres tú._

_Olvidé resumir el vacío que siento si no estás conmigo, y el efecto que tus sonrisas producen en mi._

_Olvidé resumir tantas cosas que decirlas aqui sería eterno._

_Pero hay algo que quiero que sepas: y es, que sé el resumen perfecto:  
_

_**"TE AMO"**_

**Ron**

* * *

El pelirrojo leyó la carta, la metió en el sobre y sonrió con tristeza, un aire frió sopló en el cementerio...

"Bastante tarde ¿verdad?" le preguntó a la lápida "Bastante cobarde" susurró

Se agachó despacio, colocó la carta juntó a la lápida y leyó...

"Hermione Jane Granger, la mejor hija, la mejor amiga, la mejor bruja..."

"Por supuesto, siempre fuiste la mejor" susurró "Hasta pronto Herms"

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de Scarpan¿**Desaparecida? si, pero he regresado, con algo bastante pequeño he de decir, gracias por los Reviews de "Y me aferré a ti", ya ven, esta vez es algo RonHermione, no me gusta la pareja pero a mi prima si y pos es un regalo de día de la Amistad, Espero que te guste Zay, pos asi es, el esfuerzo está hecho...

Dejen Reviews¡¡¡¡Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad!

_"Estoy derramando mis sueños, rebosantes de melancolía, tristeza y dolor..."_


End file.
